


Dreamcatcher

by Sp_earper



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_earper/pseuds/Sp_earper
Summary: Compartir casa con todas tus compañeras del grupo puede provocar ciertas situaciones embarazosas
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 6





	Dreamcatcher

Después de tres horas de mirar el techo sofocándose en sus propios pensamientos en mitad de la noche y ver pasar las horas del reloj hasta las 4 de la madrugada, Sua decidió que no podía aguantar mas esa incertidumbre que le carcomía por dentro. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para observar el cuerpo que yacía a su lado respirando tranquilamente sumida en sus propios y reconfortantes sueños. “Es bonita hasta durmiendo” Pensó mientras se le aceleraba el pulso y se le entrecortaba la respiración. “Voy a hacerlo... necesito saberlo” Se dio ánimos mentalmente notando como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza.

Alargó la mano lentamente para acariciar el pelo de la mujer durmiente que al notar la caricia se estremeció y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su boca.

Sua: “Ey... ¿Te he despertado?” Preguntó con preocupación.  
La mujer se giró para enfrentarla quedándose cara a cara a escasos centímetros.  
La pequeña mujer podía sentir la respiración de Siyeon golpeándole en su propia boca.  
Siyeon: “Si, pero puedes continuar tocándome el pelo, me relaja” le sonrió con cara somnolienta “siempre sabes como calmarme”

Sua: “Lo siento, no quería despertarte” La mujer se sintió todavía mas pequeña ante la intensa mirada de Siyeon, la cercanía entre ambas la estaba poniendo nerviosa así que decidió darse la vuelta en el colchón antes de que viera su cara roja como el fuego.

Siyeon: “¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?” Le pasó un brazo por la cadera abrazándola y acercándose mas a la pequeña mujer que tembló ante el toque.

Sua: “Creo... creo que deberíamos dejar de dormir juntas...” sus palabras salieron como un susurro de su boca y pensó que Siyeon ni siquiera había llegado a oírla. Un tenso silencio se instaló en la habitación.

Siyeon: “Me gusta dormir así, abrazadas...”  
Sua: “Ese es el problema” la interrumpió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama escapando del brazo de la mujer. “No es normal”  
Siyeon: “¿El que no es normal? ¿Te molesta que te abrace?” Su voz sonaba claramente confundida.  
Sua: “Las amigas no hacen estas cosas” retorció sus manos con nerviosismo en la oscuridad.  
Siyeon levantó la mano para acariciar la espalda de la pequeña pero se detuvo a medio camino dejando caer la mano en el colchón.  
Siyeon: “Quizás nuestra amistad... es un poco mas intensa” Midió totalmente sus palabras no queriendo asustarla. Ella ya sabia desde hacia tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia Sua no eran tan simples pero se había conformado con esas noches de abrazos casi fraternales. 

Sua giró la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber muy bien como tomarse las palabras de su compañera. Volvió a mirar al frente a través de la oscuridad y resopló cogiendo fuerzas.

Sua: “Me gustas” Esas dos palabras casi salieron volando de su boca en un grito nervioso y notó como la verborrea llegaba sin poder evitar que toda la tensión se escapara de su pequeño cuerpo “Desde hace tiempo siento cosas por ti que no se parecen en nada a lo que siento por las demás. Sé que es raro y que no debería ser así pero cada vez que te acercas me da un vuelco el corazón y no puedo aguantarlo mas...” Se fue apagando mientras hablaba y la habitación volvió a quedarse en completo silencio.

Pasaron segundos que parecieron horas en la cabeza de Sua.

Sua: “Por favor... di algo o me voy a volver loca aquí mismo. Dime que me vaya, que estoy enferma... lo que sea”

La pequeña se levantó de la cama mirando a Siyeon con lagrimas asomándose en los ojos por la vergüenza cuando notó una mano agarrando la suya con decisión y tirando de ella hacia abajo hasta que sus caras quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Sua hubiera jurado que el corazón se le había parado en el pecho en ese mismo instante y estaba muriendo perdida en los ojos de su compañera.

Siyeon: “Si estas enferma, ojalá yo pueda curarte...” Se mordió el labio con anticipación pensando en las veces que había soñado con poder besarla y en lo cerca que estaban ahora sus bocas. Atravesó esa distancia con lentitud saboreando el momento en que sus labios conectaron suavemente.

Los ojos de Sua se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa inicial. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que Siyeon la correspondería. Enterró esos pensamientos muy profundo queriendo poner todos sus sentidos en esos suaves labios que jugaban con los suyos. Instintivamente su lengua pidió permiso para explorar y la chica alegremente se lo concedió entrelazándose en una sensual danza jadeante.

Siyeon se debatía entre seguir besándola o empujarla en la cama y arrancarle la ropa pero sabía que estaban siendo demasiadas emociones y cosas nuevas para Sua así que decidió que fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo si es que quería continuar.

Para decepción de Siyeon sus labios se separaron y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de la muchacha mirándola intensamente con los labios enrojecidos e intentando devolver el aire a sus pulmones. No supo descifrar la cara de la muchacha y se empezó a poner nerviosa.

Siyeon: “Yo... lo siento... a sido un impulso, no quería que te sintieras incomoda”

Sua sonrió y le cogió una de sus manos llevándola a su propio pecho.

Sua: “¿Notas como late? Siempre es así cuando estas cerca.” Llevó su mano libre al pecho de Siyeon provocándole un escalofrió ante el contacto. “El tuyo también late muy fuerte, pensaba que estaba volviéndome loca... nunca pensé que tu también sentías algo...”

Siyeon: “Desde hace tiempo... hemos sido un par de tontas por no darnos cuenta” se le escapó una risa irónica. “Siento mucho que lo hayas pasado mal, solo querría... ” las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta sintiendo que no debía exponer sus sentimientos tan pronto “ Solo quiero verte feliz, eres tan hermosa y radiante cuando eres feliz” Notó como su cara se calentaba y retiró la mirada avergonzada.

Sua suavemente le puso un dedo en la mandíbula subiendo su cabeza hasta que volvieron a hacer contacto visual y la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Sua: “No puedo creer que esto esté pasando después de tanto tiempo, pero créeme, vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.”

Sua había perdido toda la vergüenza inicial a la vez que su cuerpo se calentaba por momentos, tan solo podía pensar en volver a besar a la mujer que le había arrebatado el aliento minutos antes. Esta vez fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y se estampó con ansia contra sus labios haciendo que Siyeon expulsara todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y sonriera mientras le devolvía el beso.

Esta vez Sua fue quien tomo la iniciativa y empujo a Siyeon contra el colchón y se sentaba encima de ella sin dejar un segundo de besarla. Sus manos se perdieron debajo de la camiseta sintiendo la suavidad de los abdominales de Siyeon bajo sus dedos lo que hizo que se le escapara un suspiro de excitación.

Siyeon: “¿Estas segura de esto?”

Sua solo le sonrió seductoramente y procedió a quitarse la camiseta arrojándola al suelo. La boca de Siyeon cayó al ver el pecho desnudo de la muchacha recortado por la suave luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Obviamente la había visto otras veces en las duchas después de los ensayos pero no podía compararse con la vista que estaba teniendo en ese mismo momento. Se quedó bloqueada mirando alternativamente entre los ojos y el pecho de Sua como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Sua, divertida, agarró las manos de la mujer que yacía debajo de ella y lentamente las llevó sobre su propio pecho jadeando cuando sintió el tibio contacto contra su piel en una zona tan erógena. Pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca cuando Siyeon recupero su capacidad de moverse y empezó a jugar con sus pezones suavemente.

Siyeon: “Juro que jamás había tenido unas vistas como estas...”

Se sonrieron y Sua se lanzó de nuevo a atrapar sus labios mientras no podía evitar frotar su centro contra el tonificado abdomen de Siyeon buscando apagar la excitación que la estaba volviendo loca.

Siyeon al darse cuenta de lo que hacia la pequeña empezó a moverse contra ella para darle mas presión y agarró su culo sintiendo la dureza de este contra sus fuertes manos.

Sua: “Joder... estoy tan cerca, mierda” 

Siyeon se maravillaba de la cara que flotaba sobre ella moviéndose salvajemente llegando a su dulce liberación. Notaba como la excitación de la chica estaba pintando su propio estomago y eso no hacia mas que extasiarla mas.

Siyeon: “Dime que necesitas, ¿que quieres que haga?” 

Sua: “Solo... sigue... igual.... ”

Siyeon no pudo evitar llevarse a la boca uno de los pechos que se movía delante de ella rodeando el erecto pezón con la lengua 

La pequeña noto que todo su cuerpo se tensaba acumulando toda la excitación a punto de explotar bajo la experta lengua de Siyeon y sus frenéticos movimientos.

Sua: “Mirame” le ordenó la pequeña queriendo perderse en los hermosos ojos de Siyeon que la miraban con devoción absoluta mientras cabalgaba su inminente orgasmo.

Sua: “JODER, Siyeon voy a ir... voy a...”

De repente se escuchó alguien aporreando la puerta fuertemente y ambas se separaron corriendo y nerviosas tapándose con las sabanas.

La puerta se abrió mientras Jiu entraba en la habitación asustada.

Jiu: “¿Estáis bien? Estaba oyendo gritos”

Las caras de las dos mujeres estaban cubiertas de sudor y rojas, agradecieron enormemente que Jiu no hubiera encendido la luz, hubiera sido muchísimo mas embarazoso.

Sua carraspeo nerviosa sin saber que decir.

Siyeon: “Tan solo a sido una pesadilla, tranquila, ya vamos a volver a dormir. Gracias por preocuparte”

Jiu: “Esta bien, descansad que mañana tenemos varias presentaciones”

Siyeon: “Por supuesto” 

Jiu se marchó dejando a las dos muchachas incomodas y avergonzadas a partes iguales.

CONTINUARA

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo! (L) Espero que os guste, intentare actualizar semanalmente e ir incluyéndolas a todas.


End file.
